


TECHNOLOGY

by Mr_Rogers_Stark



Series: You, me and our Stony [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Marvel Ultimates, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: El Capitan no es tan tonto como creen, M/M, No Sex, Steve siendo el anciano que no aparenta ser, Stony - Freeform, Stony is real, Tecnologia, con los toques del Capitan, hashtag, pura dulzura, stony everywhere, una declaracion al estilo Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Rogers_Stark/pseuds/Mr_Rogers_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque Steve Rogers aún no termina de adaptarse a la tecnología del nuevo siglo, razón por la cual Tony Stark está más que dispuesto a ayudarle. Aunque muchas veces el Capitán le de sorpresas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TECHNOLOGY

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics Marvel. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics –especialmente por las películas–. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y sutil modificación para satisfacer la diversión –y capricho– de un autor aburrido (?). Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si, a la mierda la paciencia.
> 
> Géneros: Romance | Friendship | Humor | AU Marvel Avengers Academy
> 
> Ranting: T+
> 
> Comentarios: Como dije, ya se terminaron los drabbles llenos de drama y angst. ¡Digan hola al azúcar! Ya los debía.

Steve no era bueno con la tecnología, eso todos en la academia lo sabían y aceptaban, no es como si fuera extraño teniendo en cuenta que había estado congelado durante tantos años, que había nacido el siglo pasado y que toda la tecnología de ahora era mucho para digerir de un solo trago. Incluso, muchos en la academia, le daban el apoyo al rubio para que pudiera adaptarse fácilmente, facilitándole las herramientas y explicaciones. Aunque, luego de explicarlo unas varias ‒veinte‒ veces, ya es cansado repetir el mismo discurso para que Steve sepa como mandar un mensaje de texto. O que recuerde cual es el espacio, o los signos de puntuación, o como esas letras en realidad son una carita y no un extraño código del enemigo, incluso las simples siglas que parecen significar una cosa, son algo totalmente diferentes.

Ya muchos han olvidado cuantas veces han escuchado, por los pasillos de la escuela, las veces en que alguien se tomaba el tiempo de recordarle al rubio que no, los seguidores en twitter no son acosadores ni mucho menos gente peligrosa. Y no, tampoco lo hace a él un acosador el seguir a alguien. Aunque pocos sabían a quién quería seguir el rubio, ya que este nunca se animaba a hacerlo.

Por lo que no era extraño que, luego de varios intentos, muchos ya huyan ‒lo más disimuladamente posible‒ cuando el viejo soldado del tiempo aparecía con alguna clase de aparato electrónico en sus manos. Y si a eso le sumamos una expresión de desconcierto, no había nadie que se metiera en su paso. Salvo _una persona._ Tony disfrutaba de molestar al rubio sobre su falta de entendimiento a la tecnología, ni siquiera evitándolo cuando este parecía estar lleno de preguntas con referente a una situación que para otros no era más que una nimiedad. Y ahí estaba Stark listo para molestarlo y explicarle todo en una sola frase, o al menos eso creía la mayoría.

Porque aunque pareciera que solo disfrutaba burlarte, Tony realmente _adoraba_ haberse vuelto el único en explicarle las cuestiones tecnológicas al Capitán.

—Tony— como en esa ocasión, cuando Steve no tenía ni idea de cómo usar los afamados Hashtag.

—Dime, Cap, ¿en qué puedo serte útil este gran día?— y aunque la sonrisa burlona y divertida siempre estaba entre sus labios, el rubio había aprendido a diferenciarlas entre la gran variedad que ya conocía —. ¿Adentrándote al mundo de Twittr otra vez? Creí que habías dicho que no lo volverías a usar—

Steve dudo, con un vago gesto sin saber dar una buena respuesta a la pregunta: —Si, bueno. Esto es importante— se explicó con rapidez, carraspeando para atraer la atención al asunto en cuestión —. Quería preguntarte sobre los Hasathg—

— _Hashtag_ — corrigió.

—Sí, eso— sonrió cuando se dio por entendido —. Uhm, no estoy seguro de estar haciéndolo bien, ¿Cuál es su propósito?—

Tony parpadeo, pasando una mano por su nuca con su mano libre de armadura: —Bueno, eso depende— se cruzó de brazos, mirando al rubio con interés —. Algunos lo hacen para crear tendencias, otros para hacer tópicos, votaciones, para saber la popularidad sobre tal persona o circunstancia—

—¿Con que propósito?— quiso saber, sintiendo que cada vez comprendía menos.

—Pues— Stark lo pensó unos minutos, asumiendo finalmente que era más fácil mostrar que explicar —. Espera— saco su celular, colocándose a un lado del rubio mientras alzaba el aparato para tomar una rápida _selfie_ que dejo aturdido y curioso al Capitán. Un par de tipeos en un celular que, Steve estaba seguro, comprendería menos que el suyo, antes de que Tony se lo extendiera —. Ahí tienes, ¿ves?—

Y Steve pudo ver un tweet publicado por Tony en su cuenta oficial.

 **Tony Iron Man Stark** _TonyStark_

_Enseñándole a twittear al Capitán SteveRogers_ _#ActualizandoAlAnciano_

_Responde_ _Retwittear_ _Me Gusta Más_

—¿Y?—

Steve frunció el ceño, asintiendo: —Bien, creo que lo comprendo. Pero, ¿no es algo inútil?— volvió a cuestionar, no del todo seguro, con su celular pasando de una mano a otra. Tony solo rio.

—Oh, vamos Cap. Es hora de actualizarse. Además, con los Hashtag se puede buscar una tendencia en el buscador, de varias personas a la vez, sin necesidad de ir uno a uno. Sin contar que muestra la tendencia favorita de las personas. Yo soy una de ellas— presumió con el tono que el rubio identifico como el momento egocéntrico del castaño.

—Bien— acepto, aunque no aprecia del todo convencido, observando la pantalla de su celular como si pensara en una posibilidad que no se atrevía a hacer realidad.

—¿Entonces?—

—¿Entonces, qué?— levantando la vista, Steve noto la mirada interesada del genio, como si esperara algo.

—No creo que me lo preguntaras solo por curiosidad, ¿Qué era lo que querías hacer?— incentivo, tal vez con el suficiente conocimiento de haber detectado las intenciones del rubio. Era eso o simplemente quería molestarlo.

Steve no respondió, tampoco negó la acusación, solo tomando su celular para comenzar a escribir. Tony intento verlo en varias ocasiones, aunque el rubio se había aprovechado de su altura para evitarlo, logrando la molestia del castaño.

—Gracias por la ayuda Tony— y así como se había acercado al castaño, se había alejado hacia el gimnasio, sabiendo que su hora de practica se acercaba.

Tony iba a detenerlo, hasta que el sonido de una notificación llego a su celular, abriéndola sin fijarse realmente en la pre-visualización. Y de haberlo hecho tal vez hubiera podido disimular el sonrojo que abordo por sus mejillas.

 **Capitán Rogers** _SteveRogers_

_#StonyIsReal_ _TonyStark ¿salimos esta noche?_

_Responde_ _Retwittear_ _Me Gusta Más_


End file.
